Dovahkiin's Legends
by N7withpride
Summary: Alduin is slain. Harkun thwarted, Miraak defeated. Skyrim is at peace. Or is it. A series of events will occur, and only the Dovahkiin and his friends can stop it! These new adventures will take the Dovahkiin crew all over Tamriel, and fight many new enemies!


**Hey guys! I'm back! And with a story I'm gonna stick with! For all people looking for my WWE story, I will be rewriting that, but it will be back! I promise! Now, here is the Tale of the Dragonborn!**

Alduin has been slain, Harkon stopped, Miraak defeated. Skyrim is in a time of relative peace. There is violence, of course, but no big factions. The Dragonborn, named Siris, is at his home contemplating.

Siris is living in Proudspire Manor, the home in Solitude. He lives with the woman he loves, Serana. The two grew close while he helped with her quest to stop her father and his crazy prophecy. After it was over, Siris asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend. Usually, in Skyrim, things moved quicker, but Siris was not interested in that.

Siris is half Imperial, half Nord. He is brash and arrogant, witty and tough. He is a warrior, wielding a sword and shield. He believes all other weapons too uncivilized.

His armor is a tale in itself, so I'll give you the short of it. When he escaped Helgen, he asked Alvor for some armor. Alvor looked for what he could give away, and gave him some custom made Iron armor, except the chest. It was made to be light. Alvor also gave him some studded armor, but it was crafted in an unusual way. The shoulder piece was on the opposite side, and what was usually brown was a dark blue. But Siris loved the design, and has stuck with it.

Siris was holding his lightweight iron helmet in his hands, sitting by the fire, when Serana walked up.

"Something wrong, tough guy?" she asks, standing behind him with a smirk on her face.

"No. Just….thinking," he said, still staring at the helmet.

"About…?" she begins, expecting him to explain.

"The things that have happened to me—to us—over the past while. The villains we've taken down. It changes a person, you know?"

"Well, no offense to who you were before, but I like who I'm talking to now." Serana says, sitting in the chair next to him. "A courier showed up today. With an invitation to a party for us. We going?"

"Who's party is it?"

"Jarl Elisif. Everyone important in the Empire will be there, it says."

"Does the Dragonborn classify as important?" he asks, attempting to sound serious and failing, a smirk on his face.

"Nope. The courier was just telling you because he felt bad. It's tomorrow, at the Blue Palace."

"Wow, we got a late invitation. Maybe we aren't as important as we tho-" Siris begins, before a scream interrupts him.

"BANDITS!" a woman screams as she runs through the city.

"Well, that's a new one," Siris says as he puts on his helmet, grabbing his blade and shield. "Guess we better handle that."

Siris stepped out into the city, and was shocked by what he saw. These weren't bandits. These were Stormcloaks. Sure, they changed their armor design, but he would recognize the insignia anywhere.

Three Stormcloaks had a high elf woman pinned against the wall, a blade near her throat. One was about to strike when Siris got involved.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size!" He taunts, his blade pointed toward the ground and shield in his left arm.

The Stormcloaks let the woman go and charged. Siris avoided one's axe and shoved his blade into his gut. He slammed his shield into the face of the second attacker, stunning him for a second. Siris pulled his blade from the corpse that was the first attacker sna d sliced the third attackers neck. He then turned to the one who was stunned.

"Victory or Sovrngu-" the Stormcloak began, but the blade now lodged in his chest stopped him from completing that line.

Some other Stormcloaks spotted this, and they ran in to attack.

"Fus…." he began, as they charged.

"Ro..." he continued. They still charged. They were almost at him.

"DAH!" The shout rang out, and the four Stormcloaks slammed into one of the stone walls from the floor below Castle Dour, killing them instantly.

"Seems they forgot who I am," Siris says, as Serana, General Tullius, and some other soldiers ran up.

"We managed to capture a few. The rest escaped. Come to the Blue Palace, we can discuss it there." General Tullius said, and began to walk to the Palace.

"Wonder what this means for the party tomorrow," Siris says to Serana, smirking.

"My gold is on it still going on," she says, returning his smirk.

"Gods, what a mess," Siris says, his smirk fading. "I'm going to find out who's behind all this." He looks over the battle, shaking his head. Several bodies lined the streets. Stormcloak, Imperial, civilian, all of them.

"You said Stormcloaks were freedom fighters, not glorified bandits," Serana said, kicking one Stormcloak's body out of her way as they walked to the Blue Palace.

"They were freedom fighters, when Ulfric ruled them. Hell, I was gonna join them before I learned Ulfric was a racist. I have no idea why they're massacring people in the streets." Siris explained to Serana, before they made it to the Blue Palace. "Well, here goes nothing." They enter the palace.

**Here it is! Chapter one of Dovahkiins Legends! Hope you enjoyed! I hope I explained the armor right! Basically it's the live trailer armor where the dragon attacks the city and people are running away and the dragonborn runs at it. Leave some reviews!**


End file.
